


Kiss of Red

by iciclesthecat



Series: Sleeping with Daddies [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Shanks had fallen for Luffy's friend. He works on ways to get him to fall for him. But finds out, he had to do little effort.





	1. First Time

“Sanji.” 

He grumbled tossing over in bed. Luffy crawled in through the window and stepped onto the floor. He shuddered slightly closing the window and went into Sanji’s room. 

“Sanji.” Luffy whispered. 

He groaned reaching over for his phone and looked to the time. It was three in the morning, on a Saturday. Sanji groaned once more pulling the blankets over his head and tried to go back to sleep. But Luffy crawled in his bed with him, getting under the covers. He wrapped his cold limbs around him. 

“Luffy, it’s three in the morning. On a saturday. What do you want?” Sanji hissed. 

“It’s my birthday, and for my birthday I want you to make my birthday cake.” 

“Why couldn’t you of asked me when I was already awake?” 

“Cause it wouldn’t be as fun.” 

“I gotta start locking my window.” 

“Will you. Please Sanji. For my birthday. Please!” 

“Fine! Just let me go back to sleep. Please.” 

“Okay.” 

Luffy didn’t move. Sanji pursed his lips looking over to Luffy. Who had already fallen asleep. Sanji sighed turning away from him and went back to sleep. 

Zeff frowned to the two boys in Sanji’s room. Luffy sprawled across Sanji snoring up a storm. While Sanji was asleep on his stomach sleeping peacefully. It was finally morning and Zeff was about to head to work. When he stumbled across, Luffy. 

“Oi, Sanji.” 

“Hm?” Sanji grunted. 

“How did he get in?” 

“The window. I’m going over to his house to make his birthday cake, so don’t be surprised if I’m not home.” 

Zeff hummed, “Alright, have a good day. Happy birthday sport.” 

Luffy shot up, “Ah! Thanks.” 

Zeff grunted shutting the door leaving the two boys alone. Sanji soon awoke to Luffy flopping down on him. He grunted looking over to Luffy. Then sighed, before he got up. He stretched before looking to Luffy flopped down on the bed. He held a wild smile on his face. 

“Well, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?” 

“Milk and Cookies.” 

“I figured you would say that.”

Sanji and Luffy headed downstairs while Sanji gathered the ingredients. As he was about to make it Luffy stopped him. 

“I want you to make it at my house, I made sure you had the right stuff you might need.” 

Sanji sighed, “Alright, I guess it would be easier to make it there instead of bringing it over.” 

Luffy grinned as Sanji packed up ingredients he knew Luffy wouldn’t have. And some pans for the batter. Then the two headed out. 

Once Luffy got back to his house he showed Sanji around before he went upstairs. Sanji stood in the kitchen, it was a little small than his, but he could do. Sanji started to pull out some ingredients when he perked up to a man leaning against the wall. He had wild red hair, with some facial hair and a cocky smile. 

“So, you must be Sanji.” he spoke. 

“I didn’t know Luffy had an older brother.” Sanji said. 

He rumbled, “Wow, I’m flattered. I’m Shanks.” 

He stepped up to him and held out his hand, Sanji took his hand while Shanks kissed his knuckles. Sanji pressed his lips in a line with a hue of blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the deep emerald. 

“I. I. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sanji stammered.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Shanks spoke releasing his hand. 

Shanks grunted to Luffy climbing up his back. Luffy rested on his shoulder and grinned wrapping his arms around Shanks neck.

“Sanji this is my dad. Shanks. Dad this is my best friend Sanji. The one who can cook.” 

Shanks turned back to Sanji, who looked a bit confused and surprised. But soon brushed it aside. 

“It’s nice to meet the man Luffy won’t shut up about.” Sanji spoke. 

“Diddo.” Shanks winked.


	2. Ice Cream and Cake

Luffy hopped down and went to call some friends to get for the party. While Shanks sat at the bar watching Sanji start on making Luffy’s cake. Shanks watched how quick and accurate Sanji’s work on the cake was coming. He rested on his palm noticing Sanji was starting to hesitate. Shanks looked up to Sanji who was caught staring. He smirked as Sanji turned away and back to the cake. 

“Your probably wondering why I’m so young hm?” Shanks purred. 

“Kind of.” Sanji muttered. 

“Luffy was the best mistake I’ve ever made at age seventeen. I just found him wandering around. I went around trying to see if he had a family and turns out. Luffy didn’t belong to anyone, and when we did find out he had a grandfather. It was too late and I already adopted him.” 

“You were seventeen?” 

“Yep, I had my first kid at seventeen.” 

“Man that’s younger than me.” 

“How old are you anyway?” 

“Twenty one.” 

Shanks gleamed, “Oh your old enough to have a drink.” 

“I guess yeah.” 

Shanks rumbled, “Well tell me more about yourself.” 

“Well, I was adopted too, I wanted to be a cook with my dad and we work at our own restaurant the Baraite. Um. I became friends with Luffy in high school when he bought out the entire bake sale.” 

Shanks frowned, “That’s where all my money went?” 

“I guess, I mean he did help out and gave the cooking class a new oven. So. yeah.” 

Sanji turned to the fridge pulling out the eggs and the butter. He noticed on top of the fridge was sugar and flour. He frowned getting on his toes to reach it. But he felt a warmth to his back when shanks helped him get it down. He handed it to Sanji with a small smile. 

“Here.” 

“Uh. Thanks.” 

Sanji took it and realized he was stuck between the fridge and Shanks. Both staring into each other’s gazes. Shanks was captivated by Sanji’s ocean blue siren eyes. They called him in and captured him. He could spill anything to him. 

“Um. could you move?” 

Shanks snapped out of it, “Oh, sorry.” 

He went back to sit at the bar, Shanks watched Sanji started to make the batter and mix in chocolate chips. Shanks smiled softly as Sanji poured it into a pan and then put them into the oven before starting on the frosting. 

“Does Luffy have a mom?” Sanji asked. 

Shanks perked up, “Mom? Oh no. I’m not married. But he goes over to visit our neighbor Makino. Why?” 

“J-Just asking.” 

Shanks rumbled, “Oh, and what about you? Does your girlfriend care where you are at this early in the morning?” 

“I don’t have one.” 

“Oh? Then a boyfriend?” 

“I don’t have one either.” 

“Shame, for a pretty face like that to go to waste.” 

Sanji bit his bottom lip while his ears grew hot. Shanks smirked to his blossoming pink ears. 

As the party was about to begin Sanji went back home to change. Luffy and Shanks got ready themselves. Luffy noticed Shanks looked a bit nicer than normal. Wearing jeans and a nice button up white shirt with roses on it. 

“Wow, dad I haven’t seen you wear that shirt in a few years.” Luffy said. 

“What you think, two or three buttons undone?” Shanks asked. 

Luffy nodded to the slight reveal of his chest. Luffy nodded to three while he headed downstairs. Shanks tried to pull his hair back. 

But. 

It wouldn’t cooperate. 

So he left it the way it was. 

Shanks headed downstairs to a few guests there. Zoro was there already trying to break into the booze. Along with Mihawk who did nothing to stop his child. Usopp also showed up with Nami they had gifts setting them at the table. 

“Hawkeyes. What are you doing here?” Shanks grinned. 

Mihawk turned to Shanks glancing down at his attire then back to his face, “What the hell are you wearing?” 

“I wanted to look a bit nicer. You never know who will show up.” 

“Oh I do, a bunch of children half your age.” 

“And what does that make you?” Shanks smirked. 

“If your trying to impress me, it’s not working. Besides. You and me both know I’m married.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m looking nice for my son.” 

Mihawk grunted, “Sure. I’m here to tell you I need you at work tomorrow morning. The security cameras need to be updated. And our day security guard doesn’t know how to do his job.” 

“I could've told you that. But yeah I’ll be there tomorrow.” 

Mihawk hummed rummaging in his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to Shanks before he left. Shanks went to the table placing down the card with the gifts. 

He perked up when Sanji walked in Shanks grinned standing earning the blondes attention. He went up to him placing his gift on the table. 

“It’s good to see you back.” Shanks said. 

“Thanks. I look forward to being here.” 

After about an hour, everyone showed up. Ace, Sabo, Marco, Garp, which in the agreement Shanks allowed him to see his grandson. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and a few others. They gathered in the kitchen and sang happy birthday to Luffy. But Shanks eyes fell to Sanji who was smiling singing with the group. 

He’s fallen for Sanji.


	3. Best Way to His Heart

Shanks sighed resting against his palm. He watched the updates on the security system bar slowly fill in a light blue color. It kind of reminded him of Sanji's eyes. He hummed softly as the young blonde went through his mind. Until there was a stack of papers dropped on his desk. He grumbled looking up to Mihawk. He crossed his arms. 

"How's it coming?" Mihawk asked. 

"Fine, it's just gonna take awhile." Shanks sighed. 

Mihawk knew there was something wrong. With that little sigh he knew he wanted him to ask. Shanks sighed once more looking down at his lap. Mihawk resisted against his trap. 

'He wants me to ask, don't fall for it.' 

"Just fill this out when it's done." Mihawk gestured to the papers. 

"Sure." 

Shanks sighed again having Mihawk roll his eyes and give into his childish ways. 

"What's wrong?" Mihawk asked. 

He looked up to Mihawk then back to the computer, "Your gonna have to promise not to tell anyone though." 

"Okay? I promise." 

"I'm crushing on one of Luffy's friends." 

Mihawk curled his lip in disgust, "Is that who you were trying to impress last night?" 

"Maybe." 

"You are, disgusting." 

"Oh, I'm disgusting?" 

Mihawk didn't like that tone, "Yes." 

"What about that time I walked in on you and your husband in your office. And lets just say you weren't sitting at your desk." 

"You swore you'd never bring that up agai-" 

"No one heard me." 

Mihawk glanced around before back to Shanks with a cocky smirk on his lips. He grumbled getting closer to Shanks desk. 

"Which friend?" Mihawk asked leaning against his desk.

"Sanji." 

"Oh, the cook. Yes he is an attractive young man with great bone structure." 

"He gives my bone structure." Shanks rumbled. 

"I'm calling the police." 

"Jeez take a joke. You've been such a hard ass for the past couple of days. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Awe is ol crocodaddy not throwing you his bone?" 

"I'm gonna rip your nose off your face." 

Doflamingo poked his head into the security office. Where Shanks and Mihawk turned their attention to him with a wide smile on his face.   
You see, Doflamingo was one of those bosses. He was younger then Shanks and Mihawk. But he still wanted to be one of those cool bosses. Trying to be one of the boys and trying to stick his nose in peoples business he shouldn't. Which had him lose his latest husband, to Mihawk. 

And he doesn't know about it. 

"What's going on here?" Doflamingo purred. 

"Mihawk is having boy problems." Shanks sighed. 

He pursed his lips turning to shanks furrowing to him.

"Yeah, he's crushing on his son's friend and doesn't know what to do about it." 

He sighed in relief, turning back to Doflamingo. 

"Oh, then why don't you make him something he might like. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Doflamingo rumbled. 

"That could work." Mihawk agreed. 

"How would he know what he likes?" Shanks asked. 

"Well, his son is friends with him. Ask him." 

"Yeah that's good." 

The computer dinged earning Shanks attention. He turned to the computer and saw the update was complete and the cameras slowly awoke. He grinned standing and crossing his arms. 

"If you will excuse me gentlemen. I have to prepare." 

Mihawk and Doflamingo watched Shanks leave with a large smile on his face. 

"Doflamingo, I need your advice on how to get someone to bed." Mihawk asked. 

Shanks stepped inside, Luffy jumped off the railing tackling him in a hug. 

"Dad!" Luffy cried. 

Shanks chuckled embracing him and shut the door with his hip. He set Luffy down and clutched his shoulders. 

"Luffy, I was thinking. We should probably thank Sanji for making your cake last night so I gotta know what he likes." 

"Oh, he likes bike rides, and movies and cheesecake. Um. lots of stuff." 

"Why don't you invite him over for a movie night tonight?"


	4. Movie Night

Luffy was eager to have Sanji over again. He bubbled about how they were going to watch one of the greatest movies of all time. Then darted up the stairs before giving his friend a call. Shanks purred going to the movie stand to pick out a movie for the family to enjoy. Or. for the two of them to enjoy. 

Shanks rumbled pulling a movie off the shelf and set it on the table. 

After about half an hour. There was a knock on the door. Luffy slid down the railing to the front door and swung it open. Sanji stood holding a backpack and a pillow. He stepped in wearing his pajamas. 

"Sanji! You made it!" Luffy cheered. 

"Yeah. I thought a movie night and a sleepover would be fun." 

"Yeah! Let's go up stairs so you can put your stuff in my room." 

"Sure." 

They head upstairs to Luffy's room where Sanji drops his backpack down. Then tosses his pillow on the opposite side of the bed. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Sanji turned to Shanks leaning against the doorframe. He wore an unbuttoned white button up, with some pajama bottoms. Shanks figured he should kick it up a notch. 

"Luffy likes to kick people out of his bed. We have a spare room you can stay in." 

"Oh." Sanji softly spoke. 

He motioned Sanji to follow him, where they headed to a small room at the end of the hall. A room next to Shanks. Where Sanji placed his stuff down then followed the small family down into the living room. Shanks put the movie in before getting the popcorn. Where he ended up getting three bowls of popcorn. Two for luffy and one for the two of them to share. 

"Luffy always eats a bowl during the previews anyway so. You'll have to share with me." Shanks purred. 

"Oh, alright. I mean I can't even eat a whole bowl by myself anyway."

Shanks chuckled, "I know the feeling." 

Luffy shushed them as the movie was beginning. Shanks yawned before wrapping his arm around the back of the couch. Also, Sanji's shoulders. But the blonde didn't notice. Which was all according to Shanks plan. 

During the movie, Shanks noticed Sanji scoot. A little closer to him. Was it because his plan was working. Or. he couldn't reach the popcorn. 

"Ugh." Luffy groaned

Shanks smirked as Sanji shifted during the sex scene. He eyed him while Sanji swallowed thickly to he two characters getting lewd and intimate. Luffy never liked this part. But. Shanks did. He chuckled softly turning back to the movie. 

"That was a good movie." Sanji said. 

"Really?! Do you want to watch the other five?" 

"Five?" 

Luffy nodded, "Yeah! Here! I'll go get them!" 

Then he bolted upstairs. Sanji noticed the two bowls sitting on the floor were empty. Shanks was right, he was able to eat all that popcorn. Why isn't he even surprised? 

"I guess you were right. I-" Upon turning to Shanks he noticed his face was close, "I. I. Knew Luffy had a big stomach but." 

Shanks smirked, "My son isn't the only one who has a big. Well. Something." 

He rumbled as Sanji's cheeks turned red, "I. I." 

"Look, I got a thing for you. Your on my mind all the time. And I can't get you out of my head. And the whole thing with Luffy. We'll keep it on the downlow. For now." 

Sanji was taken back. Which earned Shanks chance to steal a kiss from the blonde. Sure, it was soft. But it was also salty, and buttery. Shanks pulled back tilting up his chin. 

"At least think about it. That's all I ask." 

Sanji nodded slowly while Shanks placed a piece of paper in his hand. Then stepped away to head upstairs. Sanji blinked processing everything that just happened. Then Luffy darted downstairs with the full movie series. 

"Ah. Luffy I-" 

"It will be fun. Don't worry about it." 

He fell asleep halfway through the second movie. Sanji sighed going upstairs to the room he is staying in. He glanced to Shanks room seeing he was sound asleep. Sanji shut the door before heading into his temporary room. 

Sanji shut the door and looked to the slip of paper. His phone number was stained onto the pure piece of paper. Sanji sighed putting the paper into his bag then crawled into his bed. 

"What am I going to do?" 

Shanks grumbled awake to the static of TV. He tossed over on his side to the clock. It was three in the morning. 

"Luffy." Shanks grumbled. 

He headed downstairs running a hand through his hair. The tv was flicked on before it turned off. Shanks furrowed stepping down to the floor as the figure stood from the couch. Sanji turned to Shanks wearing a silk robe. 

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sanji asked. 

"No no. Are you looking for something?" Shanks asked. 

Sanji stepped up to him, his robe hanging off his shoulders, "You could say that." 

"Boy you don't know what your messing with." 

He looked up to Shanks with a soft smile, "I think I do." 

Pulling the ribbon free of his robe he let it slip to the floor. Shanks's eyes widened to his naked form. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shanks stammered. 

"Isn't this what you always wanted? You got the boy, and your wildest fantasy coming true." 

"And that is?" 

"You get to fuck me." 

Shanks snapped awake, he pursed his lips looking to the clock. It was about eight in the morning. He grunted tossing away from the clock and pouted slightly. 

"Stupid boner."


	5. Decisions

Does anyone still read this book? 

It had been keeping him up all night. Shanks proposal to him. Would he want to date Luffy’s dad? He’s Luffy’s dad. The man who raised Luffy. Would want to date him. His son’s friend? 

Sanji sighed sitting up and looking over to the door. He furrowed before getting up and facing the, situation. He stepped up to the door and headed into the hall. But soon stopped to the soft tune being hummed. He knew that tune.   
He stepped up to the bedroom door and poked inside. Shanks pulled on his shirt with his back turned to Sanji. But he hummed that song. The song of being in love. He turned to the door and noticed Sanji. 

“Oh your awake. Is there anything I can get for you? Coffee? Something to eat?” Shanks asked. 

“Uh. Coffee will be fine.” Sanji said. 

“Oh sure. I’ll whip that up for you then. Meet me downstairs.” 

Sanji nodded before heading downstairs. He went to the kitchen and sat at the bar. Shanks soon joined him to start up the coffee. 

“Luffy won’t be up for a few hours. So. if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask me.” Shanks said. 

“Were you serious about what you said last night?” Sanji asked. 

Shanks turned to the coffee which was finished being brewed. He pulled out some mugs placing them on the counter. Then began to pour them. Sanji bit his lip while Shanks silence was getting to the better of him. 

“I meant it.” 

He placed his mug before Sanji, who cupped his hands around the mug. Shanks placed his hands over Sanji’s and leaned close. He smiled softly. His emerald eyes captivated Sanji. They made him want more, and spoke nothing but the truth. Sanji cocked his head slightly showing a bit of his covered eye. He was curious, what dangers are kept in his eyes. 

“Kiss me.” Sanji breathed. 

Shanks blinked while Sanji’s face bloomed in a dark red. He smirked tilting up his chin and leaned close. 

“I want to hear your answer first.” Shanks purred. 

Sanji shifted glancing away then looked back to Shanks. 

“I mean. We can always try it.” 

“So, is that a yes?” 

Shanks leaned closer. Both their eyes to each others lips. He rumbled looking up to Sanji’s virgin blue eyes. He looked up to Shanks. 

“I will.” 

Shanks rumbled, leaning in and kissed him softly. He soon pulled back while Sanji’s eyes were still shut. 

“This weekend. You and me, we will have a picnic at my favorite spot.” 

“On one condition. I cook. You drive.” 

“Deal.” 

“And, Luffy can’t know. Just yet.” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Milk and Cookie Cake on Pinterest they look BOMB!


End file.
